iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Megazord
Welcome! Hi Megazord -- we're excited to have Iron Man: Armored Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro All of you out there, I NEED HELP! Megazord 02:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC)MegazordMegazord 02:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Megazord, I would like to know more about IMAA.Mostley about pepper potts and how she gets an srmor and much more for my page.You can reach me on face book my page is Iron man armored adventures i put up real episodes and more.My face book name is jojo vinci. 13:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) 20koolguy My Wikia Megazord, I would like you to help me in my wikia, I will be offering position for it. Here is the site, http://ironmanarmoredadventuressite.wikia.com. SIncerely, Sameershal 21:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Megazord, I would like to bueracuat to help you guys like with images, videos, and problems. SaMeeRShAl 19:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Megazord The ones who keep adding new colors to the Makluan Rings pages, DO NOT add a new color until you get a good look at the Makluan ring and can be 100% sure that it's color is the one you see. Helping the Wiki and have ideas In a wiki, you need things to get more attention, this is the wiki that has alot of Iron Man than the other wikis. In order to run a wiki well, ideas should help. I can help for example, I can help make the title name better, but only if admin ability. Megazord, I can help alot. Also, episodes need to be detailed with information so the viewers can know, we need to make some episodes goof, keep a watch out, make a forum, change a bit and make it better. If you can please accept my offer to help, I will spend all the time I can on this wiki and make it better please. Sshalwani 02:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi good work with this wikia, im just wondering, are you a fan of Bolts and blip by any chance? if youre interested there is a Bolts and blip wiki, i have contributed some images to it but i don't think i am able to complete the wiki. cheers for this wiki =) Sclera1 01:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) whoops forgot the wiki adress http://boltsandblip.wikia.com Sclera1 01:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Makluan Invasion Video Site I really looking for the season finale video site, I'm in America and I see that you and some people must have found it, so if you have the link to the season finale, can you let me know by telling me here? Sshalwani 21:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) hi. my name is bonedragon888. i can work on a wiki logo, background, and you know the little picture next to a websites adress ( a favicon)? i know how to make one. i cant do it without being an administrator. please. i can help. Bonedragon888 (talk) 22:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC)bonedragon888 Aww Thanks my pleasure Thanks dude. Do you think it's the Steath Armor?Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 18:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Special offer Hi Megazord, I would like to administrator to help you out on this wiki. I have new ideas and new features to make this wiki expand such as Templates and Main Page. I'm all about Perfection. highly respet, Stark 20:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Very well, the series is over anyway. Megazord (talk) 21:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I know but there some things that this wiki needs and i might help with that make me administrator look of what i did to Main Page. ---highly respect, Stark 19:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) A Request to Megazord Please Megazord I want you to make me an Adminstrator. Because I always lose in everything i went to lot of new Wikis to still i never get to be there in an Honorable position. Plz - Kelvinarg8 11:59 (GMT+4) Very well Megazord (talk) 14:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Combine Madame Masque to Whitney Stane I was wondering that it should be a more wise-decision to combine both pages so that it refers to one person, according to this, the wiki tells of two, real and alter. I await your decision and look at the mistakes and detailing missed to informate. SSameer1024AvatarAang (talk) 04:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Fine. Megazord (talk) 16:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) So...? SSameer1024AvatarAang (talk) 04:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RTE In all honesty, you should stop using the Visual Editor. It produces seriously ugly code.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Please! The thing is that I want to be an Administrator in this Wiki. I am so obsessed with the show and I would like to change some of the thing. If you thing I am not good enough, you can take a test to see how good I am. Kelvinarg8 (talk) 09:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't know everything about making a successful wiki, or anything about making someone an Administrator, just the simple editing. So, sorry. Megazord (talk) 15:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Then check this video then you can make me an Admin and a Bureaucrat, I hope you will. I have given you Administrator rights on this wiki. Megazord (talk) 22:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Could you make me an administrator. I'm watching the series for the fourth time and have tons of stuff to add. AgentD1 (talk) 00:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC)AgentD1 Ok If you are sure you are good enough I will make you one. I will give you two months time. Let me see what you will you be adding to the Wiki. If it grabs our attention, Then you are a permanent Administrator and will have a promotion to a Bureaucrat and I am sure you reach great hieghts than me, So good luck. Kelvinarg8 (talk) 09:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I will do my bestAgentD1 (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC)AgentD1 Maybe you are Good enough. Kelvinarg8 (talk) 12:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I changed the background of the wiki if that's ok with you. If you wish you may change it back of course.AgentD1 (talk) 22:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC)AgentD1 I am so happy to have a well working Administrator. Thanks for choosing this Wiki. I am going to promote you to a Bureaucrat. Kelvinarg8 (talk) 16:05, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank youAgentD1 (talk) 21:13, November 6, 2013 (UTC)AgentD1 I can't give you rights if I don't know your username. You never sign your posts with the signature button. --Megazord (talk) 22:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC)